dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Dragons Cup
The Young Dragons Cup, also known as the Torneo Copa Dragon Juvenil, is an annual singles tournament held in Toryumon Mexico to showcase the Ultimo Dragon Gym students. It began as a traditional single-elimination tournament until 2006, when it was changed to using the toreno cibernetico format. The tournament was generally held in the last month of the calendar year, although the fifteenth tournament was moved to the beginning month of the following year due to the promotion running a limited number of shows. Torneo Cibernetico The torneo cibernetico format is a style of elimination system frequently used in Lucha Libre promotions. The participants are split into 2 teams. The match uses the standard Lucha Libre tag team rule where eliminations occur by pinfall, submission, disqualification, or count out. A special "battling" system is used, during which wrestlers are given a specific order and may only tag in and out in that order. The remaining two wrestlers, regardless of whether or not they may have been on the same team, then face off in a singles match to determine the winner. Tournament Winners * 1997: Magnum TOKYO * 1998: Genki Horiguchi * 1999: Yasushi Kanda * 2000: Milano Collection AT * 2001: Toru Owashi * 2002: Taiji Ishimori * 2003: Takeshi Minamino * 2004: Rocky Romero * 2005: Kazuchika Okada * 2006: Kota Ibushi * 2007: Ryuji Yamaguchi * 2008: Satoshi Kajiwara * 2009: Trauma II * 2010: Angelico * 2012: Magnus Results 1997 Young Dragons Cup The first annual tournament was held on December 6, 1997 in Naucalpan, Mexico. 1998 Young Dragons Cup The second annual tournament was held on December 12, 1998 in Naucalpan, Mexico. 1999 Young Dragons Cup The third annual tournament was held on December 11, 1999 in Naucalpan, Mexico. 2000 Young Dragons Cup The fourth annual tournament was held on December 9, 2000 in Naucalpan, Mexico. 2001 Young Dragons Cup The fifth annual tournament was held on December 2, 2001 in Mexico City, Mexico. 2002 Young Dragons Cup The sixth annual tournament was held on December 7, 2002 in Mexico City, Mexico. 2003 Young Dragons Cup The seventh annual tournament was held on December 7, 2003 in Mexico City, Mexico. 2004 Young Dragons Cup The eighth annual tournament was held on December 11, 2004 in Mexico City, Mexico. This is the first tournament to be held since the split with Dragon Gate. As a result, gaijin talent was used for the first time since 1999. Rocky Romero becomes the first non-Ultimo Dragon trainee to win the Young Dragons Cup. 2005 Young Dragons Cup The ninth annual tournament was held on December 10, 2005 in Mexico City, Mexico. 2006 Young Dragons Cup The tenth annual tournament was held on December 10, 2006 in Mexico City, Mexico. It is the first tournament to be contested under the toreno cibernetico format. Participants: Brian Lee, Camorra, Dr. Caronte Jr., Kota Ibushi, Matsuzaki, Mischa, Oscar Hanaoka, Super Nova Finals: Kota Ibushi def. Camorra 2007 Young Dragons Cup The eleventh annual tournament was held on December 9, 2007 in Mexico City, Mexico. Participants: Brian Lee, Daisuke Hanaoka, Ryuji Yamaguchi, Sasaki, Satoshi Kajiwara, Terry 2000, Trauma I, Trauma II Finals: Ryuji Yamaguchi def. Satoshi Kajiwara 2008 Young Dragons Cup The twelfth annual tournament was held on December 14, 2008 in Mexico City, Mexico. Participants: Adam Bridle, Disturbio, Miedo, Ministro, Satoshi Kajiwara, Super Camaleon, Trauma I, Trauma II Winner: Satoshi Kajiwara 2009 Young Dragons Cup The thirteenth annual tournament was held on December 20, 2009 in Mexico City, Mexico. Participants: Astro Boy II, El Hijo de Medico Asesino, El Hijo del Signo, El Hijo de Solar, Junya Hiratsuka, Rolling Jr., Trauma II, Ulises Jr. Winner: Trauma II 2010 Young Dragons Cup The fourteenth annual tournament was held on December 17, 2010 in Mexico City, Mexico. Participants: Angélico, Astro Boy II, Daisuke Hanaoka, DEMUS 3:16, Histeria Jr., Robin, Trauma I, Ulises Jr. Finals: Angélico def. Trauma I 2012 Young Dragons Cup The fifteenth annual tournament was held on January 8, 2012 in Mexico City, Mexico. Due to the limited number of shows Toryumon Mexico ran in 2011, the tournament was moved from being held at the end of the calendar year to the beginning of the following year. Participants: Akuma 666, Brazo de Platino Jr., Daisuke Hanaoka, DEMUS 3:16, Magnus, Robin Hood Jr., Rolling Jr., Taurus Finals: Magnus def. Taurus Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Toryumon Events Category:Toryumon Mexico Events